Mysterious Airs
by Kasui
Summary: Rating for later Ch. OotP Spoilers! Here it goes - Harry starts his 6th year at Hogwarts and a transfer student is entered into Hogwarts. She's got a past that she's not willing to tell them about. She somehow knows Malfoy, but it's not obvious to them.
1. Default Chapter

Mysterious Airs  
  
Chapter 1 - The New Girl  
  
Harry turned in his bed, trying to sleep. He lay in his bed listening to the wind howling, the owls hooting, and all other kinds of night sounds. He looked up, watching the various shadows of objects in the room dance across the ceiling. Sighing, he looked to the bed beside him. Some red hair poking out of the blankets. He smiled, he had been staying at the Weasley's house for the last month of the summer and the next day he would be returning to Hogwarts. Yet, he couldn't sleep. The anxiousness or fear was getting to him. He couldn't wait to go to school, but there was also a part of him that dreaded going. He lay there thoughts racing through his head, until finally his eyelids started to get heavy, they closed as he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, as he pulled up the shades, letting the sunlight into his room, "Get up, Mate! We'll be late!"  
  
"Wha?" Harry questioned, trying to block the light from his eyes, "Five more minutes…"  
  
"Get up!" Ron smirked, throwing a pillow at Harry's head.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, wide awake, "Wha?! Oh…alright let's go!"  
  
"…I think you should get changed first," Ron chuckled, staring at Harry's pajamas.  
  
Harry smiled, as he looked around for his clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had found Hermione and were sharing the last compartment on the train. Several minutes later Ginny had left, looking for her friends.  
  
"So, how did you two do on your O.W.L.s?" Hermione eagerly questioned.  
  
"I got what I needed to get into the Auror lessons, thankfully," Harry sighed, looking out the window.   
  
"That's great Harry!' Hermione said ecstatically, "Ron how about you?"  
  
"Well, my mum was happy with them," Ron chuckled, "I did better than I thought I had."  
  
"That's wonderful…" Hermione said, as she fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, smirking. Hermione looked as if she were holding her breath waiting for them to ask her something. Soon enough she looked as if she would faint.   
  
"So…Hermione…how did you do?" Harry finally asked, trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"Oh! I received three E's and everything else were O's," Hermione shrieked, bobbing up and down on her chair.  
  
"That's great, Hermione," Harry and Ron chuckled in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone entered the Great Hall, chatting as they took their seats. Harry sat down, with Ron on his left and Hermione next to Ron.   
  
"Is that the new Defense Against the Arts professor?" Ron asked, looking up at the staff table.  
  
"Probably, there aren't any other spaces up," Harry said, looking at the professor. He looked around his late twenties, he had short auburn hair, with uneven bangs reaching up to his eyes, giving him a sort of handsome look. He had a good build, not to muscular or to skinny, just about in between. His light blue eyes, scanning the room, as he chuckled at a joke Professor Flitwick was telling him.  
  
"What do you think he'll be like?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"As long as he's nothing like Umbridge, I'll be fine with him," Harry snorted, as the Great Hall doors suddenly opened.  
  
"He probably won't, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen," Hermione said, turning her head to look at the first years.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first years in. Some looked frightened, other were shivering and the rest looked eager. At the end of the line was a girl a considerable amount of inches taller than all of the first years. She walked in and leaned on the wall. Her hazel eyes scanning the crowd and her waist length black hair, shining due to the candles near her.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Seamus asked, who was sitting next to Ron, looking at the girl, "She can't be a first year, can she?"   
  
"Of course not, she must be a transfer student," Hermione said, looking to the sorting hat.   
  
"A transfer student?" Harry asked, looking back to the front of the room.  
  
The Sorting Hat finished it's song and everyone clapped in applause. Professor McGonagall then started to read the names of first year students as they were sorted. Their respectable house joining in applause as their houses were called out by the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Since when does Hogwarts take in transfer students?" Harry asked, looking back to the girl, as another Gryffindor was called out, applauding.  
  
"Hasn't been one in a couple of centuries, I think," Ron said, scrunching up his nose, as he joined in the applause.   
  
"Five hundred twenty-two years to be precise," Hermione stated, in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her, the sorting coming to it's end. Finally the last first year was sorted in to Hufflepuff, as applause sounded from the Hufflepuff table, mostly everyone's gaze turned to either Dumbledore or the girl in the back.   
  
Dumbledore stood, signaling to the girl to walk up, "This year Hogwarts has accepted a transfer student from another school. Miss Morgan Reed, please walk up to the Sorting Hat. Miss Reed here will be entering Hogwarts as a sixth year and I would like to ask that the sixth years help her around, as she has not had the time that you have had to get to know Hogwarts as well."  
  
Morgan looked up and walked down the aisle towards the Sorting Hat and sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto her head. She bit her lip slightly, as the Sorting Hat whispered into her ear, a couple of minutes later it finally yelled out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table raised with yells and applause. Professor McGonagall smiled at Morgan and took the hat off of her head. Morgan stood and walked towards the table. She looked around and walked to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Morgan asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh, sure if you want to," Hermione smiled, scooting over a bit.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up a second time, to make his speech, "Now, I would like everyone to welcome our new teacher to Hogwarts. Professor Cornelius Richmond the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Applause was heard and Dumbledore continued. "As usual the Forest on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds is Forbidden. Also, magic is not allowed in-between corridors. Lastly, Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks. Now I hope everyone a fun year and eat away."  
  
With those last few words, food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in.  
  
"Um, may I ask what your name is?" Morgan asked, turning to Hermione again.  
  
"Oh, Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hermione, my name's Morgan Reed," Morgan stated, extending her hand out, as they shook.  
  
"Nice to meet you to," Hermione smiled, nudging Ron with her elbow.  
  
"Oh, um…my name's Ron Weasely," Ron choked out, rubbing his side, as he extended his other hand to shake Morgan's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron," Morgan replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"And, um, I'm Harry Potter," Harry stated, wiping his hand on his robes and extending it to Morgan.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Morgan smiled, giving him a sort of devious look, as she shook his hand.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and went back to his eating. The four of them started talking and got to know Morgan a bit. Occasionally Ron would burst out laughing, causing some food to spill out of his mouth, which made Hermione shriek in disgust. Harry and Morgan would chuckle in unison at the both of them.   
  
Soon enough the last few people finished off their dinner and the tables were cleared. Hermione and Ron, separated from Harry and Morgan to escort the first years to the Common Room. Harry turned to Morgan smiling.   
  
"Guess it's just you and me," Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah, um…where are we going?" Morgan asked, looking around, her hair swishing as she turned her head to look at everyone.  
  
"Oh, just follow me," Harry replied, as he walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" a familiar voice yelled, from behind.  
  
"Mafloy," Harry seethed, turning around, "What do you want?"   
  
"Temper Potter, I see you and the new girl are getting to know each other, Morgan, am I right?" Malfoy asked, looking at her, with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle standing on either side of him, with the same goofy smirk as Malfoy. Morgan nodded, eyeing Malfoy.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry stated, glaring at Malfoy.   
  
"Potter, you stuck-up wart," Malfoy retorted, as he made to walk away, Crabbe and Goyle following.  
  
"Arrogant spoiled brat," Harry stated, glaring at Malfoy. Morgan looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"What did you say, Potter?" Malfoy inquired, turning around and looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh, did you not hear that? I'll repeat it then. You are an arrrroggggggannnnttt spooiiillleeeddd bbbrraaattt," Harry said slowly, mocking Malfoy.  
  
"That's it Potter," Malfoy yelled, taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry.  
  
"Hey, didn't Professor Dumbledore say magic was not allowed in between corridors?" Morgan asked, standing in between Harry and Malfoy. Morgan eyed Malfoy with a curious glare, "Now, I'm sure you three have better things to do than pick fights."  
  
Malfoy placed a calculating look on Morgan, smiled and mockingly bowed, as he started to walk passed Harry. He stopped for a brief moment standing a little behind Harry, whispering so low that only Harry could here, "Don't think I've forgotten what you've done to my father, Potter, you'll pay soon enough." With that Draco walked up the stairs, Crabbe and Goyle following.  
  
"Stupid git…" Harry started, taking his hand out of his pocket, as Morgan turned around to look at him, "Why'd you get in between us?"  
  
"Well, Professor McGonagall was coming towards us, now what did you call those things? House Points? She might have taken some off if you two got into a fight, right?" Morgan smiled.  
  
Harry turned around, sure enough Professor McGonagall passed them, giving them a stern look, that said 'get to you rooms.'  
  
"Oh, I didn't see her…" Harry chuckled, placing his head on his head.  
  
"You're a funny one, Potter," Morgan said, smiling as she grabbed Harry's arm, "Now be a good guide and tell me, where do we go?"  
  
"Oh, um…just follow me," Harry said, laughing, as he guided Morgan up a couple of stairs.  
  
TBC…  
  
Note: Hope you liked it so far. Plz R&R. Try not to Flame, but I welcome constructive criticism. ^_^ Thanks a bunches. 


	2. Odd Arguments

Mysterious Airs  
  
Chapter 2 - Odd Arguments  
  
Morgan walked around the corner, holding her books in her arms. She sighed as she tried to walk through the filled up hallway.   
  
"Geez…why is this place so crowded?" she stated, exasperatedly, as someone's book flew past her, just barely hitting her, "What in the…"  
  
"Sorry!," a frightened first year squealed, as she ran towards a group of boys, one holding the same book over the first year's head, dangling it over her, with a smirk on his face, "Give it back!"  
  
"Hey! Give it to her!" Morgan yelled, as she walked towards the boys, whom she recognized as a couple of Slytherin sixth years, four of them to be precise.   
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" the boy, holding the book, smirked, looking Morgan squarely in the eyes.  
  
"Oh I see you're the sort of people that takes pleasure in seeing someone distressed? How righteous you are, picking on a defenseless first year," Morgan stated, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" the boy questioned, obviously angered. The others seething in the same anger.  
  
"Oh, were some of those words to big for you? Well, let me tone them down a bit. You big men, trying to make little girl cry?" Morgan asked, walking closer to the boy, creating about a yard of allowance between them. By this moment, quite a few people had turned around to see what was happening. Harry, Hermione and Ron being a some of them.  
  
"Why you…" the boy stated, as he dug his hand into his pocket, taking out his wand.  
  
"No, you don't," Harry stated, running up to Morgan's side, taking out his wand, as he pointed it at the boy.  
  
"Oh my gosh, why hello there professor," Morgan stated, looking over the boys shoulder.  
  
"What?" the boy stated, as he and his group turned around.  
  
Harry looked at Morgan, scratching his head.  
  
"Thank you very much," Morgan stated, as she grabbed the book out of the sixth year's hand, handing it to the little first year. She smiled as the girl squealed a 'thank you' and ran down the hall.  
  
"Hey!" the boy yelled, obviously a little perturbed from the absence of the teacher behind him.  
  
"Oops sorry, I must have been seeing things…" Morgan smiled, waving her hand over head and she started down the hallway, as several people started to laugh at the Slytherin group, "Nice to have met you boys!"  
  
"Wait!" the boy yelled, turning a bit of a red color.  
  
"Nu uh!" Harry smiled, waving his wand in front of their faces, "Don't even think of following her.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Potter?" the boy said, trying to compose himself.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I'll do about it," Hermione stated, cutting in, "I could give you all detentions if you don't get a move on. Since, I'm a prefect and all, you know?"  
  
"Come on," another boy in the group stated, "Let's get going."  
  
"Well, that was bloody weird…" Ron stated, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, Morgan! Wait up!" Harry yelled, jogging down the hall, until he caught up with Morgan. Ron looked at Hermione, who in turn shrugged and ran to catch up with Harry.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry! Thanks for the back up over there," Morgan said, smiling.  
  
"You were great back there, that guy looked so hilarious once he realized you took the book away from him," Harry stated, tucking his hands into his pocket.   
  
"Oh, thanks…" Morgan smiled, as they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Morgan walked in as Harry turned around to look at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, as he and Hermione caught up with them, "Well, thanks for waiting for us over there…"  
  
"Oh, sorry guys." Harry stated, shaking his head, as they followed Morgan inside.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Morgan sat at the Gryffindor table, filling their plates with food. Hermione and Morgan opposite Harry and Ron.  
  
"Professor Richmond is such a great teacher," Hermione sighed, staring into space, "today's lesson was just so outstanding. He's one of the best teacher's ever."   
  
"You sure it isn't just the lesson you're talking about?" Ron sneered, as he ate a piece of chicken.  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, incredulously.  
  
"I'm talking about your goo-goo eyes, you were staring at him like he was the only person in the room. I think you've got another Lockhart obsession," Ron stated, taking a drink from his goblet. Harry burst out laughing at that moment.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled, looking directly into Ron's eyes, "How dare you say something like that?! I did not have an obsession with Professor Lockhart and nor do I have one with Professor Richmond… he's just a really good teacher…"  
  
"Sure…" Ron stated, looking to his plate of food, causing Hermione to look back at hers, silently.  
  
Morgan looked at the two, coughing slightly, she lightly kicked Harry in the leg, causing him to jump slightly. Ron looked up at him, Harry smiled in an apologizing manner, "Sorry."  
  
He looked back at Morgan, who smiled at him and nodded her head towards the door, mouthing 'let's leave them alone.' Harry squinted slightly, trying to understand what Morgan was saying. Morgan shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Um…I'm going to be going to the library," Morgan said slowly, eyeing Harry, who stood up in return.  
  
"Yeah, um…Morgan's going to help me with Potions…" Harry stated, trying to figure out what Morgan wanted. Ron and Hermione nodded, not bothering to look up from their plates.  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall, turning to look for Morgan, as he was tugged towards the Hallway. He struggled slightly, turning back around to face a smiling face.  
  
"Why are we going to the library?" Harry asked, a little confused, or rather very confused at what Morgan was trying to do.  
  
"Harry…" Morgan sighed, shaking her head, as they entered the library, "Didn't you sort of get a feeling… well, I mean I've only know you guys for a couple of days, but it's quite obvious…" Morgan looked at Harry's face and chuckled, he looked completely clueless, "um… never mind, just call it woman's intuition…"  
  
"Whatever…" Harry stated, slightly blushing, as he sat down at a table, Morgan sat next to him.   
  
"So… do you actually want me to help you with potions?" Morgan smirked, looking at him.  
  
"Eh… is there a point?" Harry replied, scratching the back of his head, "Snape'll give be a rough time no matter how well I do…"  
  
"Well, you've got a point there…" Morgan smiled, looking around, "Well, what do you want to do? We have twenty minutes till our next class."  
  
"I don't know, just sit around I guess," Harry stated, placing his arms on the table as he buried his face in them.  
  
"hmmm… how about you tell me about the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" Morgan stated, laying her arms on the table, leaning her chin on her arms, as she stared at Harry.  
  
Harry looked up and stared at her, "Huh?"  
  
"You are the captain this year, right?" Morgan smiled, sitting up.  
  
"How, did you know…" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you were told when… 2 nights ago? You didn't expect that to stay on the DL, did you?" Morgan smirked, "So, Captain, tell me about your expectations on the team."  
  
Harry smiled and sat up, "Well, we practically lost our whole team this year, we need to hold tryouts for all the beeters and all the chasers."  
  
"Yikes," Morgan stated, "You're going to have to deal with a whole new team…"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to do good this year…" Harry stated, looking down, "I mean Ron's and I have been practicing a lot this past summer and he's gotten to be good, but it's a lot of responsibility…"  
  
"Well, I haven't quite seen you play Quidditch, but if you're as good as people have been saying you are, I'm sure you'll do just fine," Morgan smiled, placing her hand on Harry's arm.  
  
Harry looked up at Morgan and smiled, slightly blushing. "Thanks…"  
  
Morgan smiled, standing up, "Come on we have to get to Divination."  
  
"Oh joy…" Harry sighed, staring at Morgan's back, as he followed her out of the library.  
  
TBC…  
  
Note: It'll get better in the later chapters…it's just starting off slower than I thought it would. Plz, R&R. Thanks. 


End file.
